O dia que a repórter vira noticia One Shot
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela sempre foi responsavel por criar as noticias, mas e quando ela mesma se torna a noticia?


**O dia que a repórter vira noticia.**

Rita Skeeter estava em sua mesa no profeta diário marcando os rabiscos do seu novo furo jornalístico, tinha conseguido invadir uma reunião do ministério e ao que parecia as coisas andavam ruins para o velho Cornélio Fudge, desde que Harry Potter tinha começado as mudanças no mundo mágico, parecia que ninguém conseguia parar o garoto, mas logo ela sai de seus devaneios quando o seu fotografo entra correndo em sua sala.

-Rita! Temos uma primeira pagina –a repórter sorri e começa a puxar seus matérias rapidamente para a bolsa, Arnold era um ótimo fotografo e sempre achava um furo jornalístico impressionante e o fato que ele estava irradiando queria dizer que a noticia seria ótima.

Ambos aparataram em Londres, o Caldeirão furado parecia quase destruído e poderia se ver pessoas machucadas por todos os cantos, crianças choravam enquanto perguntavam por suas famílias, Mulheres desesperadas tentavam procurar seus filhos entre os machucados, alguns homens se embebedavam para esquecer o que tinham visto.

Rita já estava formulando o seu artigo quando ela começa a seguir Arnold para o Beco Diagonal.

Até mesmo uma repórter com sangue frio como Rita ficou chocada com o estado do Beco Diagonal, lojas tinham sido queimadas completamente, parte do empório da coruja parecia ter desaparecido por um feitiço e a floreios e borrões ainda tinha alguns focos de chamas.

Mas tudo isso perdeu o foco na mente de Rita quando ela viu o bruxo no meio de todo aquele caos, ela estava vendo Harry Potter encarando a cena com uma tristeza imensa, ela já estava pensando em uma matéria sobre o grande salvador quando notou que Harry segurava uma pequena menina de uns quatro anos.

No começo ela usaria a criança como um foco para dar mais prestigio para sua matéria, mas aquela menina parecia familiar para Rita.

Arnold tinha começado a tirar fotos do caos enquanto Rita vai para Harry lhe pedir uma exclusiva, mas assim que ela fica de frente para o garoto, ela vê a face da pequena menina.

-Nicole? –a menina encara a mulher e logo solta uma lamuria e corre para ela.

-Tia Rita... –ela se abraça a tia e volta a chorar, Rita tentava ver se ela tinha algum machucado, notando que a sobrinha estava em perfeitas condições, ela se vira para Harry.

-O que aconteceu? Onde estão meu irmão e minha cunhada? –Harry tinha os olhos assombrados e quando ele falou, fez o sangue de Rita ficar ainda mais gélido.

-Eu... Eu sinto muito Rita –o garoto parecia tão frágil que Rita ficou com dó dele por alguns momentos.

Até que a verdade bateu e ela caiu ajoelhada no chão.

O irmão dela estava morto.

A cunhada dela que ela amou como uma irmã estava morta.

A pequena sobrinha que se agarrava a sua cintura como se ela fosse a linha de vida dela era órfã.

Lágrimas que muitos diziam que ela não tinha começaram a cair, Rita só poderia ouvir seu amigo fotografo perguntando se ela estava bem enquanto Harry mantinha as outras pessoas afastadas, sem advertir ele segura o braço de Rita e do fotografo e ambos aparecem em uma sala de estar, ao julgar pela fumaça que se poderia ver na janela, eles ainda estavam no Beco Diagonal.

-Este e o apartamento dos meus amigos... E mais provável que vocês estejam seguros aqui –Harry fala em um silencio enquanto Rita encara a sobrinha, ela tinha caído adormecida em seus braços enquanto chorava.

Rita reúne as forças e pergunta fracamente.

-Como eles... Como eles... ? –Harry suspirou e se sentou em uma poltrona.

-Os comensais chegaram de repente e soltaram maldições de fogo para todos os lados, a maldição causa explosões volumosas onde acerta... Seu irmão... Ele viu alguns comensais indo em direção da mulher dele e de Nicole –algumas lágrimas caíram de Harry, mas ele força a continuar –ele lançou todos os feitiços que poderia pensar, ele conseguiu prender pelo menos dois e talvez matar um, não conferi... –Rita poderia ver que o garoto estava com dificuldade de falar sobre o que ele viu, mas ela precisava saber –dois comensais apareceram do nada e lançaram a maldição mortal nele... –ele respirou fundo, Rita tinha segurado um soluço, mas ela não parecia querer parar de ouvir, ela precisava ouvir –Sua cunhada... Ela soltou uma grande quantia de magia quando viu o seu irmão morrer... Ela prendeu Nicole na sorveteria e usou toda a magia do corpo dela para atacar os comensais –Rita poderia sentir as lágrimas caindo ao ouvir do sacrifício da cunhada, o amor que ela demonstrava para o irmão dela e a pequena Nicole era algo que as vezes Rita invejava, pensar que ela tinha usado toda onça de magia do corpo dela para matar os comensais que levaram o amor dela longe dela parecia abrir os olhos de Rita para o que ela sempre se negou.

Ela encara Harry que tinha parado de falar, ele parecia pensar em algo, antes de falar quietamente.

-Eles... Eles me pediram para te contar algo –Rita encarou o garoto e pergunta.

-Co... Como? –Harry suspirou e fala.

-No meio da batalha... Seu irmão ficava me falando da irmã que ele amava tanto e me pedia para falar para você cuidar de Ingrid e de Nicole para ele... –Harry encara o chão envergonhado, mas logo fala –Ingrid morreu nos meus braços... Ela me falou... Que se arrependia por não ficar com você... Por não estar aqui para te ajudar... Mas que ela precisava fazer o que fez –Harry parecia quebrar enquanto as palavras saiam, Rita ainda encarava a criança em choque, tudo que ele viu, tudo que ela estava ouvindo, parecia tão irreal e impossível, mas vendo a dor nos olhos dele e a pequena Nicole que estremecia em seu sono por causa de pesadelos, parecia fazer tudo tão real ao mesmo tempo –Ela me falou que a amou de todo o coração... Que embora você nunca tenha dito com palavras... Que ela poderia ver nos seus olhos... –foi a última coisa que Rita ouviu antes de entrar em choque, ela encarou o nada enquanto o mundo parecia se mudar, Arnold tentava falar com ela sobre a reportagem e a pequena Nicole, Harry tinha sumido, provavelmente voltado para arrumar o Beco Diagonal.

Rita ficou naquele canto por três horas antes de se dissolver em lágrimas e se abraçar a sobrinha, caindo em um sono espasmódico onde ela via as cenas dela com seu irmão e sua cunhada que ela nunca mais veria.

Na manhã seguinte, Rita ainda estava em seu apartamento quando o profeta diário tinha chego, ela não queria ver, pois a faria lembrar do irmão e da cunhada, mas assim que o jornal abre, ela vê a foto dela abraçada com Nicole e Harry a sua frente, a matéria tinha sido escrita por algum repórter que descrevia o que tinha sido ouvido entre Harry e ela.

O sangue de Rita parecia ferver diante das implicações que ela lia e sua fúria só aumentou quando viu a foto de Nicole, terrificada e chorando pela perda de seus pais, mas uma frase de Harry no papel chamou a atenção dela.

"_Ontem eu lutei ao lado de dois maiores e bravos bruxos que eu já poderia conhecer, um homem valente que se colocou em frente do perigo para defender sua família e uma mulher que deu a vida para salvar as pessoas que amam, proteger sua pequena menina e se reunir ao seu amado que foi levado longe dela... Eu ouvi ambos dizerem o quanto amaram a pequena filha deles e a irmã que moravam em seus corações... Eles me pediram para proteger a pequena menina até que a tia dela pudesse vir e levar para casa... Eu não vou dar os nomes... Não quero que a pessoa que esta lamentando agora mesmo sofra alguma indiscrição de vocês só por mera curiosidade... Mas só quero dar o recado que este jovem casal me deu... Amor, eles lutaram e viveram por amor, não por honra ou qualquer coisa, mas pelo simples amor que tinham um pelo outro, eles me pediram para dizer para a irmã deles que levasse cuidado da pequena menina deles com o mesmo amor que eles tinham..."_

Rita encara o papel por um longo tempo, Harry não só tinha mandado todos os "colegas de trabalho" dela não a procurarem como a protegeu do papel, ele até mesmo honrou a memória do irmão e da cunhada dela.

Guardando o jornal para que Nicole não visse, ela começa a preparar um bom café da manhã para a sobrinha, iria para o ministério e a adotaria, no começo ela tinha ficado em dúvida, mas agora mesmo ela tinha certeza.

Amaria sua sobrinha como seu irmão e sua cunhada pediram, iria honrar as memórias deles.

Dando uma última olhada para o jornal, ela sorri fracamente, teria que manter a postura de repórter fria, mas Harry Potter teria sua eterna gratidão.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta one shot vai especialmente pra uma piquetuxinha que terminou direitinho suas tarefas ne piquena? rs**

**Minha doce piquetuxa DaniSoengas.**

**Fico feliz que você tenha terminado sua tarefa amor.. e não se esqueça que a Viic e a Allie só querem o seu bem...**

**Te amamos piquena..**


End file.
